User blog:Sgt D Grif/Recent Wiki Affairs
Hey there everyone, it's Sgt D Grif, and I'm here on a serious tone today. Several users have expressed some serious concerns regarding a few aspects of the Wiki's management and policy. I would like to inform you all that your concerns are taken very seriously here, and that significant internal discussion will be taken. This community has far exceeded my expectations in making this place not only the best source of information about RWBY, but also in making this place a great social community for fans as well. By far, our greatest asset is all of our editors who support and build this wiki into the amazing place it is. To this end, the aforementioned internal discussion will be taken to ensure that this wiki continues to be the excellent community and source of information. Some of you may think that "internal discussion" means that we're keeping you out of the loop and not taking your input. I assure you this is not the case. This internal discussion is taking place to enable and encourage your support and input. Getting ourselves on the "same page" is an excellent way of wording what we need to do. We need to ensure that we can properly meet and address the concerns, requests, and best interests of the community and all of our editors so that we can actually do so. Please do not use this blog as a place to begin ranting or arguing. This is not the place to make specific requests for change or improvement. We will be getting back to you all very soon about better ways to offer feedback, requests, and involvement of decisions. We will soon have a much better infrastructure for you all to do so. What I ask for is a little bit of your patience and your cooperation. Together, we have all made this wiki outstanding, please do not let disagreements tear us apart. I will ensure that you all will have a voice, and that the issues present are being taken very seriously. I have not asked much from you all yet, but I ask this now: Give me a chance to ensure that your wants and needs are met. Please do not consider leaving yet, until we can makes some changes. Please do not lash out at others, or hold contempt for others. Please remain civil and continue to be the amazing community that you are and let us sort a few things out. If you are among the users that currently do not see or understand any issues with how things are running, don't feel a need to find one. Not all people feel the same way, and may not share the same concerns. Despite this, many users, myself included feel that more user input, including a more democratic approach to some things is necessary. I honestly don't know what comments will be below this. I only ask that you keep them civil, don't explode into argument, don't point fingers, don't attempt to rush immediate change until we can work out a few things, and most importantly, continue to be fucking awesome. Category:Blog posts